


The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) (Prologue)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Battle, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Hercules Mulligan reveals some news to Hamilton and the rest of the Squad.





	The (awkward) battle of (HERCULES MULLIGAN) (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this, and the rest of this series, is inspired by the 'Awkward Battle Of Hercules Mulligan, 1776' video. So I hope you guys like the prologue! Also, this is a poly ship! Aye!

"What's going on with Herc?" Lafayette asked as he soon as he heard Mulligan vomiting.

"I don't know" Laurens replied.

Soon, Mulligan came out of the bathroom, panting and sweating. He quietly looked up at everyone else, then whispered something very quietly.

"Huh?" Hamilton asked.

Mulligan raised his voice a little higher and said the same thing again, but it was still too quiet.

"What?" Lafayette asked.

"I'm..." Mulligan began.

He took a deep breath, then looked at everyone else.

"...pre...pre..." He continued.

Herc took another deep breath, then looked up again.

"...pregnant..." He finished.

"How tho?!" Hamilton asked.

"Don't you guys remember?! Me being trans and when I was drunk and Alex was drunk? That was 6 months ago!" Mulligan replied.

"We'll help you every step of the way" Laurens told Mulligan.

Everyone each planted a kiss on Mulligan. Mulligan blushed, and then planted a kiss on everyone. Suddenly...

"MEN, WE HAVE A BATTLE TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Washington commanded.

Everyone got into their war clothes, and they went out on the battlefield.

([Click on this link if you want to play the video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HATx9QzzdZE))

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything here!


End file.
